


Season 2 promo vid

by Treon



Category: The Americans (TV 2013)
Genre: Crack, Fanvid, Gen, Promo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prepared for the The Americans community on DreamWidth.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Season 2 promo vid

**Author's Note:**

> Prepared for the The Americans community on DreamWidth.

 

Music: "I'm So Excited" by The Pointer Sisters


End file.
